Moment in the life
by TheMagnaka
Summary: Arthur notice something. Finally. But is he too stubborn to accept the truth? whump.
1. Scars

_Now beta._

_Thank you RubyAB, you saved me :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Moment in the Life<strong>

* * *

><p>"You really should be more careful, you know that?" Arthur laughed while he watched his soaked friend.<p>

"I am sire. It wasn't my fault that I fell to the river. If I recall, I saved your royal ass Arthur." Merlin retorted.

Arthur didn't respond. He watched Merlin strip his wet clothes off. Arthur narrowed his eyes when he realized how many scars there were over Merlin's pale skin, and how muscular he had become over the years, even though he still remained so skinny.

"It's odd." Arthur muttered.

"What is?" Merlin didn't notice Arthur's gaze.

"It's just how many battles you have been in these years."

Merlin looked up to the prince and grinned.

"Why so? I'm your manservant; of course I have been in many battles."

"But I don't recall that you have ever been wounded badly."

"So?" Now Merlin was confused.

"Your scars Merlin, especially that big one over your heart," Arthur noted. Merlin stared at him and his hand covered the scar on his chest. He visibly shivered which didn't go unnoticed by Arthur.

"Did that happen before you came in Camelot?" Arthur asked. Merlin hesitated. It was all what Arthur needed to know.

"Yes."

Arthur closed his eyes; of course Merlin lied, but why? Merlin wasn't looking at Arthur anymore; he was just trying to find dry clothes as soon as possible.

"We should go sire. It will be dark soon." Merlin tone was polite, and he was never like that.

"Yes, yes we should." Arthur said quietly. Merlin was hiding something from him.


	2. The shadow

It was too early. Even the candle on the bedside table was still lightening up the small area around him. Arthur sleepily watched his bedroom's ceiling. He wondered why he was awake. He was very tired after all. Yesterday was a long day like always. Arthur set aside his blanket and stood up. The floor under his bare feet was cold. Arthur found some clothes and decided to look around the castle.

The night was dark. The full moon was behind the clouds. The hallways were quiet. No servants, no guards inside of the castle tonight. Arthur walked down to the courtyard but before he could step out he heard steps. Arthur withdrew and peeked around the corner.

It was Merlin. He walked through the courtyard a small basket at his hand. Something green inside of it. Arthur groaned, of course, Merlin had been collecting herbs for Gaius. But why so late? It was night time and there were guards on the gate, and the gate was closed. So how was Merlin able to move out of the town and back to the castle? No one without high permission could go through the gate just like that. Suddenly Merlin stopped in the middle of the yard. Arthur withdrew deeper into the shadows. He watched how Merlin turned around, his whole body tense, head tilted, listening. Then he looked into the sky. Arthur followed his gaze. He glanced to the Merlin, but he was still looking into the sky. So Arthur did the same. A minute passed. Then the clouds moved and the moon came up for a moment. Arthur saw it. A big shadow moved in front of the moon. Then the clouds were back. Merlin's gaze landed on courtyard. He stood still, like he was thinking something, but finally he began to walk again, heading towards the physician's chambers.

Arthur didn't move.

At the shadow had been familiar shape.

The dragon's shape.

Something was wrong, and Merlin was a part of it.


	3. When the others notice

"You are too skinny Merlin." Lancelot said as he helped his friend off the ground. "You particularly don't weigh anything at all."

Arthur listen to his knight's concerned tone when he spoke and turned to look at Merlin. Lancelot was right. Over the past two weeks Merlin had loosed more and more weight. He was paler than ever. And quieter than ever, and that was saying something. Merlin didn't laugh much anymore and he looked tired all the time.

"I'm alright." Merlin said and bowed to pick up his sword.

"No, you are not alright. Don't, you should go and eat something, and rest." Lancelot was demanding. Merlin looked him, then Arthur. Arthur nodded. "Go Merlin. Keep the rest of the day off, will you?"

Merlin just shrugged his shoulders and left.

"Something is wrong. It was easy attack, we have done it several times and Merlin is good. But now, it's like his mind was somewhere else." Lancelot said while they watched Merlin's receding figure. Arthur sighed, he was frustrated. He had noticed the change a week after that odd night in the courtyard.

"You just overwork him you know. First he have to please this princess here, and then Gaius needs his help." Gwaine said.

"No. Gaius promised to me that he won't bother Merlin on his days off." Arthur said. The knights turned to look him.

"So, you have noticed something." Gwaine was positively surprised. "Maybe we have some hope after all."

"Shut up Gwaine." Arthur snapped. "So you don't know anything about what's wrong with him?"

"Do you?" Lancelot asked.

"I saw, something, about three weeks ago. But, I don't know if that is anything to do with Merlin." Arthur was unsure, should he tell?

"We three are his closest friend, no chance in hell that I'm going to watch him fade away like that." Gwaine said.

"So, what did you speak with Gaius about?" Lancelot asked again.

"Just how I saw how tired Merlin is. Nothing more."

"Maybe we should speak with him properly." Lancelot suggested.

"Why do not you ask Merlin directly?"

They turned to look Percival who was appeared behind of them.

"Because he will never tell us if something is wrong." Lancelot answered.

"He is too kind. He never wants to bother anyone with his own problems." Gwaine added.

"He is idiot." Arthur just said. "He is Merlin. Kind, idiot, selfless, clumsy, and heaven knows what else. We have to speak with Gaius if we want to know. And we must do that right now."


	4. Dinner time

Gwen was setting diner for herself, Percival and Elyan, when she heard someone knocking at the door.

"Come in." Gwen turned to look who it was. "Merlin?"

"Sorry, I didn't realize…" Merlin looked the table.

"Come in Merlin. You look like you need to eat something. We have enough for four. I think. Percival is coming too today. Come now. It is nice to see you; I have been too busy lately. That's why I'm having dinner today. Oh, I should have called you. Sorry Merlin. Sit, please. You really should eat."

Merlin smiled and sat and looked at his friend busying herself in the kitchen. It was good to see Gwen, she looked really happy.

"So, I heard that your new status among the castle's servants goes well." Merlin said. Gwen blushed.

"I have worked my whole life in the castle. It's easy job, but I'm still learning."

"Easy for you. And I'm sure that there isn't better person to be head maid. And when you become the queen…"

"Stop it Merlin." Gwen was embarrassed. "And I heard that it was your doing that I'm now in this situation."

Merlin didn't say anything, just smiled and Gwen put the full dish on the table. She leaned forward and kissed Merlin's cheek.

"Thank you Merlin. Eat."

Before Merlin found time to follow the order, the door opened.

"Elyan. Percival. In time." Gwen greeted.

"Merlin? Nice to see you in here," Elyan slammed the manservant's shoulder and Merlin grinned. Percival nodded and sat at Merlin's side. They started to eat, and Percival kept his eyes on Merlin. He eat, but Percival noticed that it was hardly enough. Merlin chewed his food long time and swallowed each piece always with water. Little by little Merlin stopped eating and the laughter dropped.

"Merlin?" Percival put his hand Merlin's shoulder. "Everything alright?"

Merlin looked him, his eyes unfocused.

"I should go."

"Merlin?" Gwen looked her friend who stood up and swayed on his feet. Percival stood up fast when Merlin collapsed to his knees and threw up. Percival kept Merlin in his hold until he was finished throwing everything out. Merlin shivered and leaned against Percival's chest.

"What is wrong Merlin?" Percival asked when Gwen leaned over to wipe the corners of the Merlin's mouth. When she looked the towel she realized that there was blood. But Merlin didn't answer. He kept his eyes closed and breathed heavily.

"Blood," Elyan said when he looked the vomit on the floor. "Percival, we have to take him to Gaius."


	5. Do you really want to know?

When Arthur asked him, Gaius looked away.

It was how he made it.

To Arthur, it looked iffy.

Gaius was hiding something.

He knew something.

Something about Merlin.

And the more he asked, the less answers he got.

Angrily, Arthur left.

Rushing toward his chamber to get something to eat, he cursed when he realized that there was no one to serve him his dinner, so he drifted towards the kitchen and frightened a whole lot of staff when he asked for some food.

Getting more and more annoyed; Arthur arrived in his room and threw the tray on the table.

In the middle of his meal,, he slowed down and eventually stopped eating. He stared the food. He really didn't taste anything at all.

"Dammit!" Throwing the wine all over the floor.

Knock at the door eventually woke him from his thoughts, but before Arthur could respond the door swung open.

"Gwaine…?"

"It's Merlin. He… he collapsed." Gwaine said plainly.

()

"He is still unconscious." Gaius said when he stepped out of Merlin's small room.

"What is wrong with him?" Gwen asked.

Now you have to answer something, Arthur though while he waited. They all saw how Gaius was struggling to find the words. Then the old physician sighed and sat down.

"I don't know. For sure. But this looks bad. The blood… There are some signs of internal bleedings. But because I don't know anything sure, I can't do much."

"I have something to tell you all." Merlin's weak voice reached them and they looked to see how Merlin leaned to the doorframe to hold himself up.

"Merlin, you shouldn't stand. Get back to the bed." Gaius ordered but Merlin shook his head.

"I'm sorry Gaius, but that will have to wait. I'm afraid that it will take long time before I can rest again." Merlin's smile was sad. And how he looked his guardian Gaius reverted. Then Merlin turned to look directly Arthur. His eyes, tired and sorrowful.

"What it is Merlin?" Arthur asked and suddenly he didn't want to know anything. Something about Merlin was different now. Although Merlin was sick, he didn't appear to be the same weak idiot servant whom Arthur so well knew. Behind those eyes there was a power, which shocked the prince.

"It's about the Great Dragon."


	6. The truth

_Oh, I really kept my promise and updated today. Wow. _

_I was shocked how much there was new alerts. You know, because I have three more long Merlin fic running, I decided to update these on the basis of reviews. The more feedback the faster I write *grin*. (Oh, and because I yesterday updated three of my stories, and because they all are different kind, it was fun to monitor the situation.)_

_Season 4 began. I really liked the first episode. Can't wait more lol._

* * *

><p>Gaius hurriedly stood up.<p>

"Merlin…"

"Gaius, please, be calm." Merlin asked.

"What about the dragon? You _can't_ mean _that_ dragon." Arthur was completely confused while Merlin was watching him so seriously.

"Yes, I do mean, _that_ dragon. The one you supposedly killed."

"Supposedly? Merlin? What on earth you are talking about?"

"Don't you remember that night? That night when we ride out of Camelot to kill the beast? How you faced it? How you almost got yourself killed? Again..."

"I… I don't remember much of it. You told me…" Arthur stopped and narrowed his eyes realizing that something was wrong.

"Yes, I told you. I'm sorry." Merlin sighed.

"Sorry about what? What you are hiding? You know, three weeks ago I saw you middle of the courtyard. And in the sky, I saw something. You can't mean what I saw was really there, that it was the dragon." Arthur's temper began to rise again. He wanted answers.

"Yes. He is very much alive Arthur. The Great Dragon, Kilgharrah, is alive and you never killed it."

Silence.

If someone had dropped the needle, the sound when it hit the floor would be reached through the castle as loud as the alarm bell.

"You lied to me?" Arthur asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It is… complicated."

"How is it complicated? How that beast is still alive? What you have done Merlin?" Arthur was shouting now..

"Over twenty years he was locked under this castle Arthur! Twenty years without any good reason, except your father's hatred of magic. And when I came here, he called me. And eventually, I…"

"Merlin, no..." Gaius begged him to stop but Merlin continued.

"I set him free."

Arthur grabbed Merlin's throat and threw his back against the wall.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Arthur! Stop it!" Lancelot yelled. But Arthur didn't loosen his grip. Arthur's and Merlin's eyes met.

"I released it… I'm sorry… Arthur. Please… let me explain…" Merlin whispered while trying to breath. Finally Arthur let him go.

"Why hasn't destroyed the Camelot yet?" Gwaine asked suddenly.

Arthur froze.

"Merlin?"

"Because I commanded him never to return to Camelot."

"You. Commanded. The. Great. Dragon." Arthur began to laugh hysterically. "You. A mere servant. Commanded the Great Dragon. This is so ridiculous. All of this. I suspected something, but this… this is something else. Merlin, really? Who are you?"

"I'm the last dragon lord. Balinor was my father. When he… when he died, I inherited his power over the dragon." Merlin answered. Arthur's laugh died away. He stared the man before him as if he had seen him the first time. Really seeing him.

"So, what is wrong whith you Merlin? How does any of this relates to your condition now?" Gwen asked quietly. Merlin looked her sadly.

"Kilgharrah is dying. And so am I."


	7. Some moments are difficult

_Thanks for you all of your reviews and alerts :)_

_It's little bit longer chap than before, I hope you like it. Not much of actions though, but soon..._

* * *

><p>Arthur was unable to say anything. He no longer knew whether he would be crying or laughing. The whole situation seemed so unreal. Yes, Merlin. The last dragon lord. Merlin, kind Merlin, <em>idiot<em> Merlin who was released the dragon that knows why, and caused chaos in the Camelot. And there he stood, and said that he was dying. Because the dragon also was dying. Arthur turned to look others around him. He saw the desperation, resignation, anxiety and even fears his friends' faces.

"Why you didn't tell me Merlin?" Gaius asked. He didn't look too shocked and Arthur came to the conclusion that he knew something already. That the old physician already knew about the dragon.

"Because there is nothing what you can do. I'm sorry Gaius." Merlin's voice was filled with sadness when he looked his guardians.

"Are you sure? What happened to Kilgharrah?"

"Morgause." Merlin said simply. "Morgause came to ask for help from Kilgharrah. When Kilgharrah said no, of course, she attacked. The spell was ancient. Kilgharrah not know where she got it. He tried to find some answers but came to warn me after that. Then Arthur apparently saw him. Then I tried to find also found some information but…" He staggers. Fatigue was taking the victory from him. Lancelot was the lightning to help him sit up. Arthur noticed faintly that the news from Merlin didn't seem to bother him too much. Arthur was shocked when he heard about Morgause. And that dragon was refused to help her. Merlin coughed and spilled blood.

"I have to go Gaius. I have to go see him. The bond between us. I can't leave him alone."

"Where is he?" Lancelot asked.

"Two days away from here."

"You can't travel like this." Gaius said.

"I have to. I have to Gaius. Just, give me something that I endure all the way. Just, two days." Merlin begged him.

_Two days. Just two days._

The words echoed in Arthur's mind. Merlin was dying after two days. He heard Gwen's sobbing.

"I'll go with you." Lancelot said and looked his friend. "I'm not going to leave you alone now."

"Me too." Gwaine said and stepped front of Merlin. "Dragon lord. Really? That explains something about you." He grinned and patted Merlin's shoulder.

"Are you sure? Are you really sure that there is nothing?" Gaius asked quietly and Merlin shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"But what about…" Gaius glanced at Arthur. Arthur did not understand that gaze. In the eyes of the healer was the question of who told Arthur that something else was going on. Merlin's gaze fell down.

"I don't know. That's why I also have to go."

"Why you have to go?" Arthur finally opened his mouth and he realized how angry he was. His voice was trembling. Merlin looked him.

"Because of you."

"Me?" Arthur was puzzled about the answer.

"Because I'm going to die and I have to make sure that everything is going to be fine without me."

"Without… you?"

"Destiny is troublesome thing Arthur." Merlin stood up, swaying in place. Arthur saw how tired his servant was.

"Arthur Pendragon, I have to withdraw from your service. I only have one request."

"And what is that?" Arthur tried to stay calm.

"That you don't execute me. I'm going to die anyway."

Arthur felt how the air turned brooding mode. All eyes turned to him. He had already completely forgotten the law. How he was able to forget about the law? The law what controlled all the Camelot. Which had caused so much suffering for all. How he was able to forget all the magic that was supposed to be corrupt and evil? But the words evil and Merlin did not fit together. When he looked others he knew that they shared his opinion.

"You can keep your head if you are sure that there aren't more dragons and their lords?"

Merlin winched. It hit hard.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Then, leave." Arthur turned, and no longer being able to say any more, left.

"And, that's it?" Gwaine asked. Merlin tried to smile but failed miserably.

"These are moments in the life when I hope that everything would be different." Merlin said. "But that's it. Gaius?"

"Alright. But, what I should tell your mother?"

Merlin paled even more when the though of his mother hit him.

"Ealdor is on the way." He said simply.

"Then I'm going to accompany you there." Gaius decided. Merlin only nodded. Suddenly Gwen was there, hugging him tightly. Crying. They hold each other hard, knowing that should never see each other. They didn't need words. They were not able to say anything that would alter the situation so they remained silent. Gwaine said something to Gaius and left. Others followed him shortly after. When Gwen was finally calmed enough she helped Merlin back to his room.

()

Outside of the Gaius chambers, Gwaine stopped to gather his thoughts. He was not so surprised by the news that Merlin was dragon lord. But though of Merlin dying was something else. He felt a desire to protect his friend somehow. Prevents him from doing anything stupid. But nothing has been done. Nothing. Just the last trip together. The door behind him opened and closed.

Gwaine looked his friends. He thought did he look as bad as the others at the moment. Then he looked directly at Lancelot.

"You knew?"

"About the dragon? Yes." Lancelot admitted and hesitated. There was one thing what Merlin had left unsaid. Maybe it was wise decision, but he wasn't so sure. But he couldn't say anything. If Merlin hadn't say anything there must be some reason behind that.

"You are hiding something." Gwaine said.

"It is not my duty to say anything."

"I hope so. So, we have to find Leon if we are going to leave with Merlin."

()

Arthur stood middle of his room. He didn't saw anything around him, his mind turned to think whole stupid situation. And his foolish behaviour.

"Idiot." He whispered himself.


	8. Mother and son

Hunith reeled the wicker basket in her hands. She felt restless. She was able to sense something in the air, something bad. Although the sun was shining high in a cloudless sky, and only a small gust of wind shuddered leaves of trees, the fear grew inside of her. And when she heard an even clatter of hooves, she knew. She got up and the basket slipped from her grasp. He saw the four riders, one of which was collapsed against the saddle. She smothered her shriek covering her mouth with hand. She ran to meet her only son. When the knights helped their friend to the ground Hunith was already crying. Merlin couldn't say anything. The ride was spent all of his strength. He looked at his mother. They both knew that they would see each other one last time. Hunith stroke her son's cold forehead. She looked her son's yet so bright eyes that reminded her of his father.

They spent the night with her small house. Hunith not receded next to her son. Merlin couldn't sleep. They spoke quietly. Before the dawn Merlin finally slept little, and Hunith cried against the Gaius' shoulder. Gwaine and Lancelot kept themselves out of the way. They were hardly able to face Hunith. For some insane reason, they felt guilty. It was so wrong to see Hunith loosing her only son. Dying before the parents was something erroneously. When Merlin awoke, they had to once again continue the journey. Hunith looked after them and Merlin didn't turn his gaze away from his mother and Gaius before they were too far away. Then Hunith collapsed. She cried out in pain, praying the gods that her son be given another chance. But there was no answer of course. Gaius, who thought Merlin like this was his own son, held his tears. He embraced Hunith and they fall in the silence.

* * *

><p><em>Finally finished my other story Future to remember so I can focus on this :)<em>

_REVIEWS? PLEASE?_

_(oh, I can't wait today's Merlin episode)_


	9. Moments in your life

When the goblet, which Arthur had just filled with wine, blew into his hand, feeling of fear came over him. He looked how the wound in his hand leaked the blood and mixed with wine. He couldn't stir. The fear was painfully and he understands that something was happened.

The memory from a few days ago swept over him. When he was urged to meet with Merlin, but only to find empty rooms. They had already gone.

He realized that there had moments in the life when you fully regret something. And now, he, Arthur Pendragon, was regretting lot of things. His harsh words when Merlin was finally told him the truth. His own fear that time. His anger toward Merlin. That he was let him go with out sayings his goodbyes. That he wasn't able to say how sorry he was.

Now he knew. He just knew. Like someone was whispering in his ears. His hand began to tremble. Now was too late. Now was too late run after him.

Wine, blood and tears mingled together when he began to cry.

He knew it.

Merlin was dead.

* * *

><p><em>Short and shorter, so the following chapter must be longer. Sorry. *grin*<em>


	10. When the silence fall

Gwaine hit and hit. He did not give his opponent any mercy and harassed him to retreat. The poor Sir Adhelm had to face Gwaine's frustration, sadness and anger in the exercise field.

"_Goodbye Gwaine." Merlin whispered in his ear. "You are a good friend. One of the best." _

Gwaine's attack was filled with pure rage. Sir Adhelm fell when he desperately tried to protect himself.

"Gwaine!" Lancelot sharp warning voice passed through Gwaine's mind and he stopped. He breathed heavily and retreated. He threw the sword away, turned and started walking away.

"Sir Gwaine!" Leon tried to go after the knight, but Arthur' hand fell heavily on his shoulder.

"Let him go."

"Sire?"

"He's, upset. He's just buried his closest friend Leon. Let him be alone now." Arthur sighed. Lancelot helped Sir Adhelm up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. So, it is true? Merlin really is dead?"

_Lancelot and Gwaine walked into the cave and the darkness surrounded them. They had been waiting for three days as they were promised. The further they walked the bigger the cave became. When they reached their goal, they found what they were looking for. First it seemed that they only slept. Merlin's body leaned against the dragon side, his head leaning against the forefoot. The dragon was circled himself around Merlin to protect, or to comfort him._

"Yes, he is dead." Lancelot said quietly.

"I'm sorry. He was a good man." Sir Adhelm sighed. Lancelot looked at him a little surprised and then laughed weakly. Exactly. Merlin had so many friends. He was touched so many souls and hearts. Of course, they were not the only mourners. But they were the only ones who had completed Merlin's journey.

()

Lancelot walked in the water, Merlin in his lap.

"He is dead, Merlin is dead. He said to come here. He asked to be buried here." Lancelot whispered. He walked deeper. Merlin's body touched water. Then something touched his legs and he stirred.

_Merlin…_

The surface vibrated.

_My dear Merlin…_

And the lady rose in the lake.

Beautiful girl, tears in her eyes.

_My love…_

Her hands were extended forward, her gaze locked onto Merlin.

_Give him to me…_

And Lancelot stretched the body out to her outstretched arms.

The lady cried.

She buried her face against Merlin's chest, holding him like he was only a feather.

_Thank you, Sir Lancelot, Sir Gwaine. I see that the prince is not here._ The lady noted.

Lancelot's heart chilled.

"I… He…."

_No, do not lie. Keep your heat pure Sir Lancelot._ The lady watched the man in her lap and smiled.

_Too many lies are told through these years. Now it's finally over. Goodbye knights._

And the lady turned to walk away, back to the lake.

"Wait, what is your name? Who are you?" Lancelot stepped forward and almost fell over. But the lady didn't turn to look. She walked deeper Merlin with her.

_I'm Freya, Lady of the Lake, the gate keeper of the Avalon. And I was his bride._

Whisper was borne across the water when they disappeared in mist.

()

"He not talk to me. He regrets that he didn't come along. He regrets that he turned his back and wasn't with him when you left." Gwen told him. Lancelot saw that Gwen seemed to be languishing more than was healthy. She had lost her friend, but it seemed that she was also losing Arthur. Lancelot pulled Gwen in his arms. He couldn't say or do anything that would have helped Gwen. And Gwen was crying against his shoulder. Lancelot discussed with the growing concern with Elyan, but they didn't know what to do.

Day after day Lancelot noticed how everything chanced.

Gwaine's cheerfulness was gone. Arthur walked like nothing was mattered anymore. Gwen withered before their eyes. Gaius was more tired and tired, and his eyes seemed to search something around him. It was like the whole town was fall in silence, and waited something.

When the fall came, Lancelot ride out of the Camelot and headed toward the lake.

It was as foggy as the day when they brought Merlin there.

Lancelot fell from the saddle and walked to the water level and watched the lake. He didn't really know why he came there. He was only wanted to leave, get away from that silent city.

He sat down on the log and gave the remembrance wash over him. He didn't know how long he had sat in place, when he heard steps approaching through the mist along the water border. He stood up and instinctively grabbed the handle of his sword. When the figure dived out of the mist, his hand fell on the handle. Nothing had prepared him for this.

"Merlin?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>To those who sometimes really read my notes.<em>**

**_Did you notice that I used one of my own story in this, that scene when Freya come take Merlin. It's from my two shot _For you_ in _Merlin's days_. It inspired this chapter. That is pure whump/angst story. _**

**_Sorry it took longer I though because I go and finished my other Merlin story, _Breathing_, first. Now there is only this and _Dark Edge_, and oh, I forgot, I started that _That is just Merlin_ story. Sorry LOL._ _Keep myself busy like usual. Have to write now when I can before my school start and before I leave Spanish again. Then there is going to be long break so I try finish this before that._**

**_I don't think this take long anymore. But I'm not sure is there hapy end or no. What you think?_**

**_Ah, and I was really suprised when I got so much alerts last time. But can you please also review ?_**


	11. Ghost of the lake

"Lancelot." Merlin smiled to him. Lancelot stepped forward. And stopped.

"Are you really Merlin?"

"Who else?" Merlin walked beside of him. His hand reached Lancelot's arm and it went straight through.

The coldness thrilled Lancelot.

Merlin sat on the log. "How long?"

"Not much. About month." Lancelot tried to be calm. Merlin looked so, real. But…

"For me, there is no time anymore." Merlin sighed.

"Why you are still here?" Lancelot asked.

"Here I can be with her."

"That, woman. Freya. She said that she was your… bride." Lancelot hesitated.

"Yes. And now I can be with her." Merlin seemed so happy and Lancelot sighed.

"So, you don't come back."

"Back? No Lancelot. I can't come back. Even if I want. But… I…" Merlin hesitated.

"What Merlin?"

"I only regret that I never told him the whole truth." Merlin answered, his smile melted away.

Lancelot nodded. He sat beside his friend. "So, you are going to just stay here."

Merlin looked him. "I belong here. This is the Lake of Avalon. And I'm the creature of Old Magic."

"We miss you. Badly." Lancelot felt hard piece in his throat and looked away. "The whole city, whole Camelot seems so, different."

"The destiny chanced. It has some side effects." Merlin noted.

"You say that our sorrow is side effect? When I saw how people around me miss you so much that its hurt?" Lancelot stood up. He felt himself furious. "You are selfish Merlin. When you were alive, you had your chances. I… No. I'm not going to ruin this. I'm glad that I met you, but, no anymore. Farewell, Merlin."

Merlin just smiled sadly. "Good bye, my friend."

Lancelot stared him for a moment. Then he turned and walked away.

Why on earth he was came there.

Merlin was dead.

It was obviously that Merlin wasn't feelings toward them anymore.

He was just a ghost in the lake.

There was no Merlin anymore.

Just a memory was left behind.

"Lancelot."

Lancelot turned angrily to see him but saw how Merlin stared to the sky. He was standing motionless.

"What is happening?" Lancelot asked alerting.

"Camelot. Camelot is under the attack. You have to hurry."

"Who are they?" Lancelot grab his horse's bridles and rose to the saddle.

"Morgause." Merlin hissed angrily.

* * *

><p><em>I think there is only two chapters left. Enjoy while you can. I hope I end this before sunday.<em>


	12. When the truth come out

Arthur just couldn't believe it. He was staring Morgause's cold eyes and was powerless to do anything. She was holding knife in Arthur's throat. Arthur felt like he was pulled in to the living nightmare. After Merlin's death, things had gone from bad to worse and he couldn't say why. And now that witch was standing in front of him smirking and threatening.

"I don't know how it was so easy to come here. Like there was no resistance at all. My guess is that who ever put those magical barriers around the castle, he hasn't revised them in a long time now. Your mysterious guardian seems to be gone. Maybe he finally realized that you are not worth of protection." Morgause eyed Arthur who couldn't move because the spell. Nobody in the great hall couldn't move. They looked terrified how thin red line appeared Arthur's throat when the knife cut the skin.

"You are not going to survive from this." Arthur hissed.

"And who is going to stop me? Now that I have captured you, my army can just mars in here and take over the whole city in blink of eye." Morgause leaned forward. "And then I call every wizard, sorcerer and witch and druid in here to look how you and your father will be executed front of them." Morgause glanced at the king who couldn't rise in the throne. Morgause was also hexed that he couldn't speak anything. He could only watch how the witch threatened his only son.

"Maybe I execute you first that he can watch your dying." Morgause laughed when unexpectedly the doors rammed open and Lancelot charged in.

"Arthur! Morgause is com…" He stopped.

"So, what about Morgause?" Morgause asked. Lancelot tried to withdraw but Morgause waved her hand and send the knight over the floor.

"How you know that I was coming here anyway?" Morgause was curious to know. Lancelot felt his head spinning, he was hit it hard. Same time Arthur noticed something in his eye corner. It was tiny thing. Shining golden light. First he though it was firefly but realized that it was impossible. Also Morgause noticed it. She looked it and she frowned.

The tiny golden thing fly middle of them and they looked it wondering.

Then Arthur felt it. The power what left that. It hit at Morgause flying her in the air and the knife hit the floor. The golden fly floated farther, stopping over Lancelot. Its light got brightened until everyone has to look away. Warmness surrounded they like blanket. Arthur becomes aware that all of his wounds was healing and fast. Slowly the mist around them started to melt and focus the one point. Arthur looked in amazed how someone really familiar appeared middle of the hall. Arthur gasped his breath.

"Merlin?"

It really was Merlin. He was there like he was never even gone. He walked next to Lancelot and offered his hand. Lancelot stared it.

"I'm really here. I'm really much alive." Merlin said.

"Merlin. You came." Lancelot whispered and grabbed the hand. It was fixed. "How, how this is possible?"

"Thank you Lancelot. You awaked me." Merlin helped him to stand up.

"I?"

"When you came, you reminded me of something very important. That I belong in here, Camelot. Thank you."

"Oh, how lovely, _Merlin_. I heard that you died." Morgause was curious.

"Yes, I died. But I came to stop you." Merlin stepped forward.

"I have whole army near of the city, waiting my command. And you dare to say, that _you_ stop me? You, servant? Even if you have some pitiful magic you can't stop us." Morgause started to laugh.

"Those around the Camelot? Oh, Kilgharrah is going to take care of them if they do something." Merlin shrugged his shoulders. Slowly Morgause's laugh died. She stared Merlin.

"Kilgharrah? The Great Dragon? He is dead! He is dead and… You? You, you said that you died. Were you serious?"

"Usually I'm. Is it that hard to believe?" Merlin looked little bit offended.

"Who are you?" Now Morgause was alert.

"Never heard anyone called Emrys?"

Morgause backed off. "No." She whispered.

"Oh yes. Morgause. You really choose the wrong opponent today. You came here and threatened to kill Arthur. Do you know who Arthur is if I'm Emrys?" Merlin walked forward and Morgause retreated even more.

Morgana's face paled. "Him? That... prat? He is the King?"

"Hey!" Arthur yelled. There was no in hell that he was allowing that witch call him prat.

"He can't be. He is Uther's son!" Morgause screamed ignoring Arthur. Her eyes were mixed to Merlin.

"Destiny is odd thing, you know. You wounded Kilgharrah and you didn't know that I was the dragon lord and Emrys in same time. No, of course you didn't know. You killed us, you ended the great prophecy Morgause."

"Then how could you be here?" Now she was really confused.

"Because I need to be in here. That's it. I belong here. And now, go, or I will kill you. Never come back, never try anything, and you can live your life in peace." Merlin offered. Morgause started to laugh again. Maniac laugh.

"No, you are not Emrys. You are just bluffing. You hear me? You are…"

Suddenly Merlin was beside of her. Whispering in her ear. He was slowed the time around them and walked beside the witch. And when the time was flowing again, it looked like he was appeared from the air next to her.

"Lady Morgause. If I ever, ever catch you, you are dead. By now, your army is running for their life. Because I'm too gently, I offered you to go now. I hate killing anyone, bur right now my nerve is about to break. If I was you, I sure am going now. Do you understand?" Merlin's quiet voice was so full of power and authority that Morgause sank to her knees.

"My lord..."

"Go." Merlin hissed and Morgause crawled farther away from Merlin.

"Yes, yes..." She whispered and disappeared.

Merlin shut his eyes and let his mind search every corner of the Camelot.

"She is finally gone." Merlin sighed and opened his eyes. It was so silent. Then he finally realized the stares around him. Slowly he turned to look Arthur, who was trembling.

"You are sorcerer." He whispered. Merlin lowered his gaze.

"Actually, I'm warlock. And something more but I explain later. If you are willing to listening me." Merlin acted tough but Lancelot knew his friend. He was really afraid what Arthur may do to him.

Arthur shook his head in disbelief. "They said that you died. And I… felt it. Like, other side of me was cut off. It was, terrible. I felt myself so empty."

"Yes, I died, or actually, is more complicating than that…" Merlin started to explain but Arthur interrupted him.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there. I'm sorry how I acted." Arthur started to walk toward him.

"And I'm sorry that I never told you the whole truth. I though that it didn't really meant anything anymore when I was dying." Merlin sighed. "Can you bear the though that I'm magic user?"

Arthur was reached his hand toward Merlin. He hesitated.

"I don't bite Arthur. You know me. You know who I'm even if I'm someone who can actually be really good in magic." Merlin smiled his goofy smile.

Arthur touched him. "You are alive." He whispered. He still couldn't believe it. Slowly Arthur pulled Merlin close to him. Merlin laughed.

"Yes, yes I'm."

* * *

><p><em>Only one chapter left :)<em>


	13. Bonds

They sat on the wall side by side, looking at the training field. Elyan was bickering with Leon.

"It's because Kilgharrah's and mine connection to each other. I'm more magical creature than normal human." Merlin tried to explain. It was hard, because Arthur didn't knew pretty much anything real at magic. And Merlin didn't like to yell aloud how powerful he truly was.

"We make our last effort those three days when Lancelot and Gwaine waited. It was cruel, but I though that I couldn't offer meaningless hope to them. Our last hope to survive was that spell."

"And it worked." Arthur said quietly. He couldn't really understand even if he tried really hard. But he understands that the spell was some kind of ultimate healing spell and that's it.

"But I almost lost myself. When Lancelot came to the lake, he awaked my memory. And then I felt Morgause's presence. Then I was able to bring myself back and raise Kilgharrah with me."

"Because your bond each other."

"Yes."

"That's it?"

"If I but it in simple way, yes."

They looked how Lancelot won and helped Gwaine up and how they laughed.

"Why you didn't kill Morgause?"

"I... I come back alive Arthur. I really not wanted to kill anyone. I never want to kill anyone if I can avoid it. But back then, it was important to me that I avoid killing anyone."

"What if she hasn't retreated?"

Merlin shook his head. "Then I would have killed her."

"So simple?"

"So simple."

They watched how Percival fight one against two. Percival was winning of course.

"You are terrified person Merlin. And you are absolutely idiot, you know that." Arthur wrapped his hands around his neck and ruffled Merlin's hair.

"Never, never again Merlin. You promise me that you never do anything like that."

"Do what?" Merlin tried to escape.

"Die."

"We all die someday Arthur. Let me go!"

"Someday, but next time, without secrets. Promise?"

"I promise, I promise. Just let me go I will hex you..."

"You dare…"

Their bickering reached through the training field and everyone looked up the wall.

People smiled.

Everything was now like it should be.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all liked it. This story collected more alerts than any other my stories and that's lot! Thanks. Now, to the next story (I should end that Dark Edge next :) and there is some request to the story Tired so... Lot of work to do.<em>


End file.
